


Sauce Night

by iciclearrow



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclearrow/pseuds/iciclearrow
Summary: Virginia has been craving spaghetti.
Relationships: Perenelle Flamel/Virginia Dare





	Sauce Night

Virginia Dare had spent the whole day craving spaghetti, so she was finally making some for herself and her girlfriend for dinner. As the water heated to a boil, she began work on the sauce. Virginia didn’t settle for sauce straight out of a can—she thought it was best with onion, ground chicken, and a little cilantro added.

Vigorously mixing the now-cooked chicken and onion into the sauce, a noise from outside caught Virginia’s attention. She quickly looked out the window and started searching for the source of the sound, vaguely aware of the tomato splashing onto her shirt.

“Hm hmm.” Virginia turned again at the sound of her girlfriend clearing her throat, noticing that she, too, was covered in the spaghetti sauce.

“It could use some lemon.” came Perenelle’s response.


End file.
